The one where Regina has a temper
by Evilprincesspien
Summary: After the events in the diner, Regina hurries home. Robin follows shortly after her, perhaps equally upset but there's another feeling there for him: anger. She did, after all, murder his wife. One-shot. Warning: Violence, passive-aggressiveness


**So this story didn't just sorta happen. You forced me to write it. Enjoy!**

Both had gotten drunk, both at their own place it was, but drunk anyway. Robin had taken Marian and Roland home and Regina had transported herself home. All would have gone fine, except Robin could not sleep. He laid next to his wife, for the first time in years, yet sleep did not come to him. He simply stared up at the ceiling and sighed for what felt like the hundred time that day. He decided to let it be and just get up anyway as he would definitely not be getting any sleep. Silently cursing under his liquor-stained breath he clothed himself and went outside for a midnight walk. It wasn't until he was almost hit by Emma's yellow monstrosity that he realized he was but a block away from the big, white mayoral mansion Regina loved so very much. It must be a sign, he thought, I need to go talk to her. And so, to the best of his tired, slightly drunk ability, he walked on.

* * *

><p><em>Regina<em>

After the scene in the diner, the only logical thing for Regina to do was to run. And run she did. Never looking back until she reached her house. The next logical thing that came to mind was alcohol. Sadly, because of Roland, she'd thrown most of her hard liquor out. And wine just wasn't going to cut it. And so she decided it was an emergency, because in an emergency magic is allowed, and conjured a bottle of scotch. She thought about getting apple-cider, but she never did enjoy the ones she didn't brew herself. And so she threw herself on her pristine couch, trying not to think about what happened there not a day ago, and took a first, rather large sip straight from the bottle. She knew it was a mistake the minute she felt the liquid burning her throat. Although she wanted to spit it out, she forced it out of her throat, into her stomach and minutes later she felt the familiar warm sensation alcohol gave her. After drowning half of the bottle, slow and steady, she laid down, buried her head in the pillow and fell asleep.

Only to be awoken an hour later by her son and Emma who felt like they needed to check up on her. Regina, not entirely drunk yet, though drunk enough for Emma to notice, had told them to leave her the hell alone. And so Emma asked Henry to please go to the car and play with his gameboy or something, which he did, after Emma promised his mom would be fine.

"You're plastered."

"I resent that, miss Fine." Regina scoffed. "I know exactly what my body can take, and what it took isn't enough for even your mother to become plastered."

Emma smirked. "Are you sure about that, Regina? Have you been watching 'The Nanny' or something?"

"That vulgar show, meant only for the unintelligent to enjoy? You offend me to think I'd even watch that if it'd save my life."

She smirked again. "Whatever. Come on, let's get you inside, into a nice pair of pajamas and off to bed."

"I am not some child!" Regina exclaimed. "And you are no mother!"

"I have a son!"

"You may have a child but that doesn't make you it's parent."

Emma almost wished she hadn't insisted to go see the former queen. She guessed she'd just forgotten what an absolute pain in the ass that woman was. "You know what Regina? Just..." Emma wanted to tell her to go suck it, to jump up her ass, to do whatever because she's out, but she couldn't. This woman was drunk and needed to be taken care off. But as she was about to force Regina into her own home with her newly discovered magic, she noticed a familiar face. "Oh, hey Robin..."

"Hey." He said back, he looked quite upset. "Listen, Emma, I need to talk to Regina about... us. I don't know exactly how long it'll take..."

"My guess is long. She's drunk."

"I am not drunk."

In respons Emma gave her a small push, one of which a sober person wouldn't even wobble for a bit, but send Regina falling down on her ass. "She's plastered. I don't think you can really talk to her tonight."

"Someone should take care of her. I suppose you aren't jumping with excitement to do so?" He asked Emma, who was already shaking her head. "Okay, how about this? You go to my wife in your yellow monstrosity and tell her where I am and why for the night and I'll stay and take care of _her._" He said, spitting out the last word.

"Why does everybody call my car a monstrosity?"

"That's just what Regina calls it. You mean to say that's not the name of your car? I knew it sounded odd."

Emma sighed. "That's Regina for you." She shrugged and looked down at the woman who was getting more giggly by the second and was by now playing with the loose bits of yarn from her rug. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>When he got indoors and shut it, locked it, he picked up Regina and carried her to the couch. She wasn't all that heavy. There he discovered the cause of her behavior, the half empty bottle. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him through her half-closed eyes as he held the bottle in front of her. "Did you have this in the house? Even after I specifically asked you to rid your house of all strong alcohol? For my boy?" The only response he got was a small giggle. He let go off her chin and softly pushed her down on the couch with this movement. "Damn it, Regina." He brushed his right hand through his hair and took a sip himself. "You murdered my wife, you know? I always thought it had been the sherif, mad with jealousy. But no..." He looked at her, his eyes cold. "It was you."<p>

"I was a different person back then." She said, sounding almost completely clear all of a sudden. "You know I am, you told me so." A slight sob was audible in the last few words.

"If I'd known then..."

"What? You never would've bedded the Evil Queen."

He took a deep and angered breath. "Of course not. You're a monster."

"How dare you!" She cried as she managed to lift herself off of the couch. "You told me you loved me, you showed me."

"How could anyone love you?" He said, feeling regret as he said it right away.

She slapped him across the face. Not once, not twice, but a full five times before he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from drawing blood. "Why Robin?" She cried. "I can understand you wanting to leave me, I am a monster and your beloved wife has returned, but you told me what we had was real, I felt it. I know you did as well. But how you can turn around and be so cruel to me?"

"You killed her, Regina." He cried as well now. "I spend months barely able to eat, feeling my heart ache with every breath I took, neglecting Roland to the point Little John came and took him from my tent. I was in ruins for so long it changed me. I am no longer the same person I was back when I was still married to Marian... I am still married to Marian..." He told himself. "And now I discover I have you to blame. How can I not be upset with you?"

"I suppose you cannot not be."

"What we had, Regina, it was real. But Marian, she's my wife. And as it turned out, you, you were her killer. What you did to me and my family, you did to thousands in your kingdom. You are a murderer." And with that said, she slapped him a final time.

"I need to get out of my house. Right now." She escorted him to the door. "And don't you ever dare to speak to me again."

* * *

><p>It took Robin a while before he was back home, back in his tent, next to his sleeping wife. As a matter of fact, the first light touched his back as he entered. Although his face hurt like hell, he did feel guilty about leaving her alone. She wasn't clear, she might do something she'd regret. But then again, she was home. What was the worst she could do? Talk to people on her enchanted box and tell them how horrible he'd been to her? How he called her a monster. How she was a monster, used to be anyway.<p>

He did manage to fall asleep this time. Perhaps he was just so very tired, perhaps his conscience finally allowed him to, but a few hours later he was awoken by a concerned wife touching his cheek. "Robin?" Her lovely voice asked. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?"

She handed him a looking glass. "You must've taken quite the beating. You should tell Emma, she'll arrest him for you."

He raised his brows as he looked into the mirror. A bruise already forming under his eye, a torn lip, would it scar? He and Regina would match... "No, it's okay, I suppose I'm fine. I'll heal." He smiled.

**Listen, guys I know what you all think. Omg how can she be writing about domestic abuse. First off, let me tell you I am completely against domestic abuse, I wouldn't wish it onto anyone.**

****I met my current boyfriend when I was about 4 or 5 years old on our holidays in France and it turned out he lived only a 20 minute drive away. Our parents were really fond of each other (my parents loved him and sort of made him their foster child when his parents were having problems in their marriage) and my sisters loved his sisters and I just said 'You're my boyfriend now.' like a week after I met him and we've sorta been together ever since, I don't know how serious you can be about a relationship until you're like 18 but anyways. he was my first everything and I really do think what we have is true love. I can never imagine abusing him like Regina.****

****Now, If you want to hate on me because I wrote about violence, okay, but let it be both ways. If you review to hate, please do so on your account, thank you. Anywayssss, much love from me!****

****Ps; If you're a bit lost, try reading my other story and do not forget to read the comments. ****


End file.
